


Three Lapises and a Peridot

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot/Mean Lapis/Nice Lapis, Lapis/Mean Lapis, Lapis/Nice Lapis, Mean Lapis/Nice Lapis, Other, Peridot/Lapis Cubed, Peridot/Lapis Lazuli/Mean Lapis/Nice Lapis, Peridot/Mean Lapis, Peridot/Nice Lapis, Polyamory, Pregnancy, SOMFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Peridot reflects on what brought her here.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Three Lapises and a Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> Very somft poly fic about the three Lapis Lazulis and Peridot being in a loving relationship.  
> Mean Lapis will be referred to as Melani.  
> Nice Lapis will be referred to as Nikki.

Peridot wakes up in her very comfortable bed. It was warm, almost too warm, but she didn't mind. In fact, she reveled in the warmth.

Three Lapis Lazulis have their arms around her. 

At first, she didn't know how to respond to the two new Lapises her Lapis had brought home. But after Lapis brought up a good point about Peridot being very accepting of Navy, Peridot let Lapis have this. It would probably just be a temporary thing anyways.

That was what she'd thought at first. The new Lapises wanted to learn all about life on earth, and they seemed to really admire her Lapis, even if one of them could get extremely mean.

Peridot just came along for the ride and provided insight or a different perspective occasionally, one that was usually ignored by Mean Lapis.

Then, one day it got more personal. The conversation quickly shifted from relationships, to Peridot and Lapis' relationship.

At first there was some genuine confusion, the two had thought Peridot to be a carrier. They inquired if that was even allowed.

After confirming that it was indeed allowed, and explained that you may love who you love here without repercussions, Peridot had the displeasure of informing them that she was, in fact, a sire.

The two laughed it off as a joke, not really believing it to be true, but then they looked to Lapis, who merely nodded.

Then, they were curious. Well, Nice Lapis was. Mean Lapis seemed to be content belittling her for her small stature and making vulgar unprecedented comments about her member, most of which were hurtful.

But Nice Lapis met her with honest curiosity. She directly asked to see it. She stated she had never lain with another gem before, and she would like to learn if she was going to stay on earth. 

Peridot had confirmed it with Lapis, who agreed that she could, just with the stipulation that she'd be there together when they did it.

The flung turned out fine, better than either expected even. Lapis seemed to enjoy helping things along, or getting helped along herself, and Nice Lapis was curious to try everything at least once.

Mean Lapis had her doubts. After that, she started getting easily flustered. Defensive even. She would try to stay as far away from Peridot as possible, worried she might catch the "virus Peridot had obviously infected the others with."

She was much more trepidatious to get into bed with the others. But lo and behold, one night, before they had started, she creeped her way into the room, asking if she could also be apart of what they had going on, albeit bashfully. Peridot thought it was really cute.

Now she lays between them, each of their bellies filled with unhatched geodes, expecting any day now. Peridot smiles gently to each of them, giggling softly as they each snore, almost in tandem.

Peridot kisses the temple of Mean Lapis, or Melani as they now knew her. The girl had a bitter exterior that made her bite back at people, even those close to her at times. Peridot was very patient, watching her unfold. Her more loving side was reserved for intimate moments between the four of them.

Closeness between the four was very important, both physical and emotional. Peridot found Melani extremely weak to simple praise and loving. Tender touches made her weak, she would just melt into the embrace of the other three.

Peridot moves away a bit, turning to Nice Lapis, much to sleeping Melani's chagrin. She frowns a bit in her sleep, before trying to pull Peridot back to her, muttering Peridot's name in her sleep.

Nice Lapis was the antithesis to Melani. She was already very tender and loving, and oftentimes she acted as the Achilles heel to Melani.

It's true, Nice Lapis, or Nikki as they knew her now, was always very tender and loving, but that didn't mean she didn't bring her own challenges to the table.

Nikki often uses her niceness as a facade. In reality, Nikki was very sensitive, but she acts nice outwardly as not to give away how she really felt, because she doesn't want to burden anyone.

They'd first noticed after Nikki had been bullied by Jasper. Instead of seeing her distraught from Jasper's pokes and jabs, Nikki kept up a smile and tried to be more and more nice to Jasper, only to have it backfire further and further.

Later, the three confronted her about it. She pretended like nothing was wrong and that her behaviour was normal. It was Lapis that had gotten through to her.

Peridot didn't know what Lapis had said to her, that was only for those two to know, but whatever it was, it had Nikki breaking into tears directly after, falling onto her three lovers for support, revealing that she just wanted to be liked by everyone. She had several comforting shoulders to cry on that night, even with Melani whispering sweet nothings to her.

Peridot is happy to see a genuine smile on Nikki's face while she slept. She was glad her mate seemed really happy, instead of faking it.

Lapis was facedown in Peridot's chest. Peridot ruffles Lapis' hair fondly, happy to see her Lapis had a gentle smile as well, though much smaller than Nikki's.

Lapis still built barriers for her lovers to get through, but the three were getting better and better at tearing them down. Lapis would crash harder than the others, but Nikki, Melani, and Peridot were always there to catch her. It was very efficient since one would always sense something was going on if the others couldn't.

Peridot found herself smiling fondly to her mates. She pulls them all in closely, letting out a happy sigh, before resting back against her pillow. Today seemed like a great day to sleep in. And listening to the gentle cacophony of three Lapis' snores, she finds herself dozing off quickly. 


End file.
